1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elevated brake light system for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an elevated light system having multiple signal capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brake light systems having elevated brake lights are disclosed in German Patent DE 101 45 528 A1. In this disclosure, the elevated brake light has a light casing which contains at least one lighting means for emitting a brake light. Such elevated brake light systems differ from traditional brake light systems due to its elevated position on the vehicle, which increases the recognizability of the brake light emitted therefrom for the following traffic. Such elevated brake light systems thus serve to increase the safety of the vehicle equipped with them. Another elevated brake light is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,466.